Noname
Noname is a member of Peanut Farttles currently wrestling for PFW, where he is a former PFW World Champion. Along with the rest of the group's members, he debuted on the first episode of the show. PFW Career Since arriving in PFW, Noname has made his intentions clear from the start. Above all else, he closely follows a basic but very specific code: 1. Not poryon 2. Kill frog His main goal in PFW (aside from obtaining the prestigious PFW World Championship) is to destroy Rifles by any means necessary. Circa November 17th, 2013, the PFW World Championship resides in the possession of Noname, and so he became a proud disciple of Wolfbat and changed the belt forever. Wolf Rising Background Left in the badlands as a mere baby by unknown individuals, by all accounts Noname should have been fated to die as one of the many thousands of desert abortions, without name and without memory. Destiny had other plans though, for he had, by sheer serendipity, been dropped off in the middle of a black-footed ferret hunting ground. None can say just what motivated the curious creatures to take Noname in as one of their own, and when asked about it, the Fearless Ferret only gives a blank stare, as if the interviewer had just asked the dumbest of questions. Whatever the reason may be, the ferrets treated him well, teaching their acrobatic and hunting skills to him, educating Noname on the proper way to rip a prairie dog's throat out and the best way to daze prey with wild weasel war dancing. It is during this developmental stage it is believed the Fearless Ferret first acquired his murderous animousity towards frogs, them being rare treats to snatch out of the air in mid-hop and little more. Tragedy struck however around the Fearless Ferret's fifteenth birthday, when rougue poachers, pretending to be Native Americans and dressed in full regalia, pilfered the ferret barrows, slaughtering many innocents. The commotion attracted the attention of a passing motoroist, who called in the authorities. The scene they found was gruesome, ferret blood staining the sands, and a cadre of human corpses showing signs of being repeatedly pulverized. The bodies of the ferrets were never found. Noname was quickly tazed multiple times after he showed signs of aggression towards the officers, and was brought into modern society for the first time. The case posed quite a conundrum for the system, for how does one charge a person who doesn't exist? Eventually, after several years, the Fearless Ferret was declared innocent due to it being determined he had merely been standing his ground in self-defence. Being quite the media icon, he was quickly accosted by a PFW recruiter, and Noname, not having anywhere else to go, agreed. Now he lives a life of organized violence, using the hunting techniques his musteline brothers taught him to incredible effectiveness. Notable Feuds *Rifles Gallery Noname.png|Noname's pre-Wolfbatism appearance Championships and accomplishments **PFW World Championship (11-17-13) PFW Record Category:Wrestlers Category:Peanut Farttles Category:Light Heavyweight Category:Tweener Category:Characters